Hot N Cold Dammit
by ModernLeper
Summary: Here it is. The lemon you guys voted for. SasuSaku. The lemon is in chapter two. Peace, Love and Anime - HannahsaurusRex
1. Chapter 1

Here you go guys, It was overwhelmingly voted to have a Sasusaku Lemon.

I know this was supposed to be a one shot. But now its a two-shot. The lemon is in the next chapter.

Though, I will still eventually have one for Ash and Misty. Pokemon has a special place in my heart. =]

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not a hybrid of Katy Perry and Kishimoto. That would be weird. So, Therefore I do not own Naruto, the characters, or the song Hot N Cold by Katy Perry

* * *

Title: Hot N Cold. Dammit.

* * *

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But You, but you don't really wanna go-o

* * *

Sakura was pissed. Very pissed. Sasuke had come back and at first, she was giddy with excitement. But now, she noticed he didn't really act like part of team seven like he used to and he always seemed distant like he wanted to leave, but he also wanted to stay. He would agree to team bonding but back out last minute with some bogus excuse. Sakura had enough. She was about to snap. Actually she was probably in the process of snapping. Naruto just told Sakura that Sasuke had backed out of the plan to go to the bar just for good times. Naruto even knew something was wrong when he was on the phone with her after he broke the news. She went all silent and a few seconds later hung up the phone without saying anything.

After Sakura snapped her phone shut and placed it back in her purse she walked downstairs and got in her car and drove to Sasuke's Apartment where he now resides. She went to his room and knocked on the door. Sasuke answered it. He had just woken up from a nap and was a little disoriented.

"Hn?" Sasuke followed that up with a yawn.

Sakura just stared at him with blank eyes and a disapointed look on her face.

"What?"

"Why the _hell_ did you turn down going to the bar with the rest of team seven tonight?"

Sasuke could tell she was angry. "I uh.. Well, if it means that much to you I guess I'll go."

Sakura stared at him for a few seconds then replied "Go get dressed. Now. We are leaving ASAP."

Sasuke went back into his apartment and went to his room to go change. Sakura stto in the doorway with her arms crossed and a pissed look on her face.

Sasuke came back out and grabbed his jacket from the chair and hnned to Sakura he was ready to go. Sakura then began walking to the apartment buildings elevator with Sasuke trailing behind. With the silence in the elevator Sasuke and Sakura had time to think to themselves. Sakura was trying to calm herself down to refrane from yelling, screaming and beating Sasuke's head in out of rage, like she would have done before. But she decided to approach Sasuke differently, because he was well,, different.

They took Sakura's car, She didn't trust Sasuke to go enough to let him drive alone. When they arived to the bar they saw Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai (even though he isn't an original member, he needs a place to belong.) They all sat down and after a couple drinks and a few good laughs a guy annoances it is time for Karaoke (YAY!!!) Everyone in team seven agreed accept for Sasuke, of course. Even though Sakura was still angry at Sasuke, he wouldn't be the reason behind her not doing karaoke for the first time in her life. Plus, she was a little bit tipsy so she secretly decided to use karaoke to get her anger out at Sasuke.

Naruto went...Sai went...even Kakashi went...it was now Sakura's turn. She smiled the beginning beat began playing and she was tipsy and angry and ready to belt it out in song form.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

_And you over think  
Always speak  
Crypticly_

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

She was staring directly at Sasuke and Sasuke was nervous.

_{CHORUS}  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you)You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you)But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring_

Sakura was on the verge of tears because she was getting all her anger and sadness out.

_I should know that  
You're not gonna change_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

Sakura Finally broke down into tears. She pointed directly at Sasuke and her voice cracked. Sasuke knew he had to do something before she embarassed herself more.

_(you)You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you)But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

Sasuke stood up as she sang the next verse and began walking towards the stage. Her tear filled eyes never left him.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

during the last verse Sasuke grabbed Sakura around the waste and pulled her off the stage and began walking her to the exit.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you)You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you)But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down_

Sasuke manage to bring a sobbing Sakura back into her car. She was in the passenger seat and he was in the drivers.

Sasuke had to admit it. He was downright confused.

"umm... Are you okay Sakura?"

She glared at him through tear stained eyes.

"What was that about Sakura?"

She burst. "Why can't you just be apart of the team again Sasuke?! Ever since you came back you've been even more distant than you normally are! You used to act like part of our team! Even if it was just a little! Now you act like there never was a team seven! I Hate You For It! I Hate You I Hate You I Hate You!!"

"I'm Sorry Sakura. I just figured the team wouldn't want me back after what I did so I didn't want to force it on you."

"Dammit Sasuke! Why the hell would you think that?! I just want you to be a part of the team again! I don't care if you even go back to hating me! Jus..."

"Wait, who said I hated you?"

And with that he planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

I will put the lemon up probably after I eat dinner. I Promise I will. See, by the time you read this I will probably be half done or eating din din.

WARNING: THe lemon is going to be a bit..uhh...explicit and may be a little bit too explicit for some lemon readers...

my friend is helping me out on this one because she's into that kind of stuff haha and because this is my first lemon and shes more experienced in writing them.

That was the rated PG-13 part. For the X-rated part please continue to the next chapter :-O


	2. Hannahchans first lemon ever :

Disclaimer: I am not a hybrid of Katy Perry and Kishimoto. That would be weird. So, Therefore I do not own Naruto, the characters, or the song Hot N Cold by Katy Perry

* * *

Title: Hot N Cold. Dammit.

* * *

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But You, but you don't really wanna go-o

* * *

_"Wait, who said I hated you?"_

_And with that he planted a kiss on her lips._

After they had broken for air, they looked at eachother. The Sexual tension had broken, and they were both horny.

They dove back in for another kiss and then Sasuke pushed Sakura away. "The others are coming." Sai, Naruto and Kakashi were walking towards the car, wondering what happened.

"PEEL OUT!"

and so, he did. That just gave them more adrenaline and Sasuke and Sakura were already horny, that just elevated it. Sakura was licking and sucking on Sasuke's neck while he was speeding to his apartment. He needed her. Right now.

When they finally got to the apartment building he swerved in jumped out of the car and pulled Sakura along with him. They finaly got into an elevator and began the ride up to Sasuke's pent house.

Sasuke and Sakura were kissing lustfully. Sakura couldn't stand it any more, the elevator was taking too long to get to the top floor. She got on her knees in front of Sasuke and unzipped his pants with her teeth and pulled them down to his knees. She could see his hard dick protruding from his dark blue boxers. It was huge. She quickly ripped his boxers down and his hard cock was finally free.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with innocent, virgin eyes. "Are they all that big?"

Sasuke blushed and looked away and choked out "I wouldn't know."

Sakura grabbed the base of his dick and licked her lips. She then licked the tip. Sasuke was so horny it was unbelievable. Sakura brought as much as she could into her mouth. She began sucking and licking. She deep throated him and then gently began playing with his balls. Sasuke was almost there. She was massaging his balls and sucking and licking his dick. After she deep throated him again he finally cummed in her mouth. She swallowed it all and kept licking and sucking until he was all done.

When they got to the top floor they tumbled out of the elevator into his apartment and some how managed to get to his bedroom. They landed on the bed with Sakura underneath Sasuke. Sasuke ripped her clothes off and took of the rest of his. He began licking her neck and slowly traveled down until he reached the top of her panties. Sasuke paused and Sakura grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down on to her va jay jay. just to get the point across. He ripped of her panties and threw them somehwere across the room. He then put her legs on his shoulder and began licking her clit. Sakura had never felt so good. The roughness of his tongue felt amazing against the soft folds of her vagina. Sasuke then began fingering her. He pumped in and out and then slowly added the next finger and then the next. When Sakura came he dipped his head back down and licked up all of her cum. Sakura was in pure bliss.

Sasuke really wanted and needed to be in her right now. As he positioned himself above her he looked in her eyes and gave her a questioning look. She smiled and nodded her head. Sasuke smirked. She hated that smirk. The Sasuke slammed is hard, long cock into her tight, virgin vagina and Sakura screamed in pleasure and pain. He had ripped through the barrier and Sakura needed a moment to get used to the feeling. When the pain had gone away she opened her eyes and looked up at him, nodding for him to continue. He started thrusting back in and out and in and out. Sakura could not believe how much he filled her. It felt so good Sakura could not believe it. Sasuke smirked again. Evey time he hit a spot in Sakura she would breathe in while making a high pitched noise. Sakura began to move her hips up and down, in tune with Sasuke's thrusts. She moaned out "Harder, Sasuke, harder" so he went harder. Sakura was getting closer and closer to having an orgasm. Witha final thrust Sakura burst while screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke followed quickly after while muttering "Sakura..."

They both collapsed, sweaty and naked on the bed. They were spent and the realization of what they had just done had not yet sunk in. After a few seconds Sasuke rolled of Sakura and lied down beside her. They were both breathing heavy. Once they calmed their breath down Sakura said

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"We just had sex."

"Fuck. We did didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome, wasn't it?"

and they both broke out into laughter.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Well, guys, that was my first lemon. I hope it didn't suck chef's chocolate salty balls.

**WAIT GUYS, I'M IN NEED OF A BETA READER. PLEASE PM ME IF INTERESTED.**

**

* * *

**

I know I was supposed to update after I ate dinner but then i ate dessert. and then i got distracted. haha...sorry?

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THE ONLY PERSON WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER. **(The rest of you are jerks. but i might be able to forgive you if you review this one =])

**Drum roll please... Unlucky-traveller07! Thank you! you are awesome and this chapter is deticated to you. Thank you.**


End file.
